


[Art] The heart and the dagger

by aloc, WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 (WTF_OUaT_Cast)



Series: Визуал G-T WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art, Dark, Darkness, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Heart, Romance, Rumbelle - Freeform, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, dagger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloc/pseuds/aloc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_OUaT_Cast/pseuds/WTF%20OUaT%20and%20Cast%202021
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: Визуал G-T WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177883
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал G-T WTF OUaT and Cast 2021





	[Art] The heart and the dagger

  
[Альт на imageban](https://i6.imageban.ru/out/2021/02/06/2233a0ae4896a6f4f10cd4edf1f49828.jpg)


End file.
